<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One More Time, One More Chance by kr_han</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27680452">One More Time, One More Chance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kr_han/pseuds/kr_han'>kr_han</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Feels, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:55:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27680452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kr_han/pseuds/kr_han</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aku mencarimu, aku masih mencarimu, meski aku tahu tidak ada gunanya.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One More Time, One More Chance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>song recommendation: Masayoshi Yamazaki - One more time, One more chance</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aku masih mencari sosokmu. Biasanya kau di sana, duduk di sofa yang kita beli bersama, menungguku pulang, dan ketika aku membuka pintu, kau akan tersenyum dan menyambutku dengan senyuman hangat. Kau tidak ada di sini. Berkali-kali aku membuka pintu, kau tidak terlihat. <em>Aku merindukanmu</em>.</p>
<p>Menurutmu, perlu berapa lama bagiku untuk mencintaimu? Tidak tahu? Sama, aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi aku lebih tidak tahu lagi bagaimana aku bisa hidup tanpamu. Semuanya terasa hampa tanpa dirimu.</p>
<p>“Kamu lagi ngapain sekarang?” tanyaku kepada udara yang kosong. Jelas, tidak ada jawaban. Aku menatap foto kita yang dipajang dengan manis di dinding kamar. “Aku mau ketemu aku. Aku mau sama kamu. Kamu … apa enggak mau bawa aku sama kamu?”</p>
<p>Rumah ini kosong, dingin, hampa, senyap. Aku harap ada kamu yang akan bertanya bagaimana hariku, memintaku membawakanmu cemilan kesukaanmu, atau hanya dirimu yang bersender manja padaku sambil berbisik pelan, <em>“Aku sayang kamu….”</em></p>
<p>“Aku juga sayang kamu….”</p>
<p>Setiap langkah yang aku lalui, aku melihat sekelilingku dengan seksama. Barangkali aku bisa menemukanmu. Di sudut jalan, di persimpangan, di depan toko bunga, di depan rumah kita, atau hanya sekelebat harum <em>shampoo</em> yang biasa kau gunakan. Barangkali aku … bisa menemukanmu dengan sedikit keajaiban. Meskipun aku tahu, seberapa besar pun harapanku, hal itu tidak akan terwujud sama sekali. Betapa bodohnya aku.</p>
<p>Malam ini aku bersimpuh di depan fotomu, memandang senyumanmu yang menyejukkan hatiku sambil merindukan sosokmu. Berharap barangkali kau akan muncul entah dari mana dan memelukku dari belakang. <em>Tapi itu hanya mimpiku</em>. <em>Aku tahu aku bodoh sekali memikirkan hal yang mustahil</em>.</p>
<p>Teman-temanku bertanya, seberapa besarnya cintaku padamu? Aku jawab, entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu. Kira-kira, seberapa besar?</p>
<p>Malam ini aku menyalakan dupa, menepukkan kedua tanganku, dan berdoa. “Di kehidupan selanjutnya, aku ingin diberi kesempatan untuk mencintaimu sekali lagi. Saat itu terjadi, aku ingin jalan cerita kita lebih indah lagi.” Aku menarik napasku dengan berat. Dadaku sesak, mataku panas, kepalaku sakit. Apakah ini yang orang sebut rindu?</p>
<p>Sebelum beranjak, aku bertanya, “Koushi, hari ini, bagaimana keadaanmu di Surga? Aku, Daichi, baik-baik saja di Bumi.” Aku berharap, barangkali aku dapat mendengar lirih jawabanmu dan mengobati sedikit rinduku.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>